Four Seasons
by Harukichi Mitsuharu
Summary: Winter, spring, summer or fall...All you got to do is call." HwoarangxLili most favorite of the favorite! xD JinxXiaoyu, StevexAsuka, EddyxChristie, LawxPaul lolz and more...
1. Fun in the Sun

Yo ppl, I'm back from like...200 years from death! xD And I have company! YAY, IT'S VACATION! :D

Alisa: Greetings! (waves)

Hello, Alisa BosconoVITCH! nyahaha...XD

Alisa: What's so funny about THAT?!

Oh nothing, Alisa. Anyway, thanks for having you as a bartender in this story...

Alisa: Sure, anytime! :D

**DISCLAIMER: Miharu-chan doesn't own Tekken (c) coz' she's a b---Whoa, I'M CERTAINLY NOT a (toot) :))**

ALISA AND ME: HERE WE GO!

**

* * *

Fun in the Sun**

It was a hot summer day. Lee was having a summer party at his resort. Lee's resort was very huge that has lots of pools to choose from. So, he managed to invite everyone except…

"Why didn't you invite me there, Lee? I did everything just for you!" the snowy-white spiky-haired old man cried while his tears were overflowing in his eyes.

Lee curved his lips into a smirk and chuckled, "Aw, sorry 'grandpa'. You're too old to join…"

"Psh…If that's the case, why is Wang in there? He's also old and uh…deep-rooted!" Heihachi exclaimed indignantly, as he pointed his finger at Wang, doing synchronized swimming in the pool. Heihachi was really trying hard to enter in Lee's party. There are other old men in the resort which he didn't figure it: Baek Doo San and Jinpachi.

Suddenly, a group of chicks approached Lee. "Whoops! Sorry but I have to hang out with my ladies here. How tragic. Well, see you soon, 'grandpa.'"

As the chicks joined Lee going to the party, Heihachi became very angry as a bull going out wild. "_That FAGGOT…and why is he always calling me 'grandpa'? But for sure, I'm his father! What a stupid kid…_ " he thought aloud as he walked away from the entrance. _Poor Heihachi…_

Anyway, let's get to the party, then…

Those people there were like party-animals. They can't stop being wild as the music goes. Law was in-charge of cooking, Lei was a lifeguard, Alisa was in-charge of bar tending, and Kazuya was a personal waiter for Lee. (But that job should be for Heihachi but because of his clumsiness and anger to Lee, Lee avoided him and didn't have that job for him) The other guys were having fun under the scorching-hot sun.

"Hey guys, do we have to do something here in the pool?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, I'm really bored." Asuka sighed as she slouched herself on the tiles of the pool.

I know! Let's have a pool race!" Steve exclaimed his opinion.

"Hey, not a bad idea…" Hwoarang said.

"Yeah, I'll be in-charge of that. No one will say no. OK, Jin, Hwoarang, Steve and…hmm…who will be the other one…" Anna spoke as she glanced some of them…

"Why don't you just choose this guy." Nina pointed her index finger at Paul.

"Huh?!" Paul exclaimed as if he was NOT a good swimmer.

'_Damn it, why is it has to be me?!'_ he thought.

"Well, I thought you said you were the greatest swimmer in the whole universe, eh?" Nina said as she crossed her arms to Paul to be sure that he WAS the greatest swimmer. The others were laughing and felt the same way as Nina felt.

"OK! OK! Let me at it!" Paul exclaimed proudly as he raised his fist mid-air.

"Okay, then. That settles the contest…" Anna said.

As the contestants were settled and prepared on the starting line, Anna told them to swim until the end of the pool and go back at the starting line for two laps. Xiaoyu and Panda were rooting for Jin; Lili and her butler, Sebastian were rooting for Hwoarang; Asuka and Nina (they said that Nina was Steve's mother?!) were rooting for Steve. Unfortunately for Paul…

'_GAH, I hope Law was here to help me…' _he sighed.

"On your mark…"

'_Oh God…help me…'_

"Get set…"

'_There it goes…!'_

As Anna was about to say the signal, she planned to ask for a whistle to have that instead of saying it. "Who has a whistle?"

"Oh you crazy son of a bitch! JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Nina shouted furiously at her.

"_Ugh, why did I even bother…_" Anna thought.

"GO!"

As the signal was given, the contestants accelerated and started to swim straight except Paul who thought that he was actually swimming but actually…He's not.

"Ugh! Why can't I go forward?!" Paul exclaimed as he slapped the water.

"Because you suck in swimming," Eddy said while Christie giggled and put out her life preservers and gave them to Paul for easy swimming. "Here, wear these. It will help you swim like…a swimmer!"

"Thank you, Christie. Now, I'll show people how great I am!" He cried proudly as he put those life-preservers on his arms.

"I'm so ready! Here I go!" As he shifted his arms in the pool, he twisted them back and forth, as well as his legs, he successfully moved forward. "Oh yeah! I'm doing it!"

As the three remaining contestants were swimming as fast they could, they looked back at their last opponent.

"Heh, I can't believe that he can make a difference," Steve said.

"Just a little practice, dude…" Hwoarang also said as he smiled.

Jin nodded and continued to swim fast, as so as Hwoarang and Steve continued to swim, leaving Paul behind them.

"Go Jin! You can do it!" Xiaoyu shouted to cheer Jin as Panda did the cheerleading moves. (the pom poms :D) on the other hand, Lili was also cheering for Hwoarang with the help of Sebastian but suddenly, Asuka stepped on her foot by accident.

"Ouch! My pedicure! You're going to pay for it! You did that on purpose!" Lili cried furiously at Asuka.

"What?! Me? I did not! Well…SORRY if I did that to you!" Asuka exclaimed at her. Then, the two glared at each other as their eyes were burning. Sebastian and Nina stopped them.

---

While Alisa was tending the bar, a sumo-wrestler approached her.

"Good day to you, sir!" She greeted him.

"One absinthe, please," He ordered. As he got the shot glass filled with green minty scent of beverage, he drank it until he finished it.

"Give me another—wait…you're…JULIA!" Ganryu was surprised and his heart couldn't stop beating. He really missed Julia for how long.

"_Don't tell me he's already drunk." _Alisa thought.

---

Meanwhile, the three contestants were in a final lap and the high-haired guy was still in a second lap. He was panting, trying to finish a lap. Suddenly…

"Hey buddy! I see that…you're in a race…" Law approached to Paul and talked to him.

"Buddy! Ya gotta help me! I can't take it anymore! I don't want to lose!" Paul cried as he panted.

"Sorry but I'm not yet done cooking…" Law said as he scratched his back using the spatula. Out of the sudden, Paul pulled Law near in the pool.

"Listen, if you won't help me, I'm gon' crush you into a million pieces after this!"

"Gah! Whoa, Paul! Stop pulling me!"

"Uh-oh…I almost forgot…" Christie gasped.

"What is it?" Eddy inquired.

"Those life preservers…I just got them from G Corporation saying that it has some sort of 'gas' which is very dangerous when it was popped up…" Christie articulated as Eddy sweat dropped the statement.

"Ugh, they should have known that…" Eddy said as he put his palm on his face.

Paul ignored the fact that Law had a sharp object; he pulled Law into the pool. Law accidentally slung the spatula until it hit unto the life preserver. That means…

"Oh great…" As the two saw the life preserver released some sort of gases, the two were moving forward so fast. "AAAGHH!"

They were so fast as they were about to get to the finish line. They can also pass the other contestants who were almost near to the finish line. "OUTTA MAH WAY, GUYS! AAHH!" the two screamed as they were moving so fast because of that unbelievable gas power.

The three other contestants were caught off guard as they spread out to give a way to those men.

"Sigh, they really never changed…" Steve sighed.

"Well, at least they can really make a difference…" Hwoarang chuckled.

"I think we should give those dolts a victory." Jin suggested.

"Yeah…" Hwoarang and Steve agreed Jin's suggest.

After the contest was over, Paul and Law were hugging each other for victory.

"Oh yeah! I AM the greatest swimmer in the universe! I couldn't have done without you, Law!" Paul said as he hugged Law tightly, trying to suffocate Law.

"Paul! N-not too much! AAGH!" Law said while suffocating.

"I love you, man!"

"Aw, they're so sweet and cute even though they're just friends right, Hwoarang?" Lili said to him as she covers him a fresh towel.

"Thanks, princess…Yeah, they are. But…"Hwoarang spoke to her as Lili sat down beside him.

"But what, Hwoarang?" She asked.

"We're sweeter and cuter than them, princess," He said heartily as Lili's heart were beating so fast.

"Oh, Hwoarang, you really never change…"Lili said as she rested her head on Hwoarang's firm shoulder as Hwoarang kissed her forehead, making her giggle.

As Sebastian saw the cute couple, he was amazed that Lili had a nice guy. _"I hope your love never dies, Ms. Lili…"_

---

"That was a great race, Jin! You were so great!" Xiao exclaimed, trying to cheer Jin as well as Panda was also doing the same.

Jin didn't look at their cheer and continued to wipe his face using his towel. Jin was always doing this whenever he and Xiao were together.

"_Why is he always like that unlike other guys out there? Oh, Jin…" _She thought. When Panda saw Xiao disappointed at Jin, Panda tried to cheer her up but to no avail.

"I'm alright, Panda. Just give me a moment of time, okay?" Panda gave her a nod.

---

"Sorry sir but I'm not the 'Julia girl' you're talking about," Alisa said to Ganryu as she moved backward.

"Aw shucks, did you forget me? I always wanted to tell you something…" Ganryu said as he moved forward to get closer to Alisa who he thought she was Julia in a pink hair?

"Sir, please. Listen to me…"

"No, you should listen to me, first…" Ganryu said as he gets closer to Alisa. Alisa then, prepared to eject her head to make her move to attack Ganryu.

"I love you, JULIA! I really, really, _really _do!"

As Alisa disgusted on Ganryu, she ejected her head and gave her head to him.

"Aw, is this for me? Thank you but my birthday isn't—"The head was a bomb, as it explodes, it sent Ganryu flying away to the sky. The head returns to the body. Then, Alisa continued to tend the bar.

---

"Asuka, here...try this four-seasoned juice. It's tasty!" Steve said as he gave Asuka a glass of juice.

"Thanks, Steve…" Asuka said and sat on a table. The taste was good for Steve but Asuka doesn't like the taste. She's used to Japanese drinks…

"Bleh! That tastes funny!" Asuka blurted out. Steve then, gets a tissue paper and wiped it on Asuka's face.

Steve chuckled as she continued to wipe her face. Asuka smiled and thanked Steve. The two continued to have fun.

---

Meanwhile in the swimming pool…

"Jinpachi, let's continue our synchronized swimming!" Wang exclaimed to Jinpachi.

"Ugh, I'd love to but…I can't because my back…it hurts…" Jinpachi winced.

"Aw…hmm…Who there's to challenge me in a synchronized swimming?!" Wang cried, asking for a person to challenge him.

"The person should be old, old and withered like me so we can be fair!"

Then, an old man approached to the pool. "I will,"

Wang saw an old man waiting for him with a glare on his face. Wang glared at him.

"Well if isn't Baek, my friend after Jinpachi. How are you?" Wang gave Baek a serious look to him while Baek was crossing his arms.

"I'm fine…better than fine. I'm…good…better than good…I'm marvelous…better than marvelous…I'm fine…better than—"

"OKAY, enough! Ugh...you really never get that stupidity out of your mind…"Wang sighed.

"Hmph. Let's start…" Baek said.

"Ready…GO!" Wang gave the signal. The two started to do their moves in the pool. The two were doing their unique moves in the pool.

"Yo, Hwoarang…did you see your grandpa over there?" Eddy said.

"No, and he's not my grandpa. He's my master…"Hwoarang replied.

"No way, your master can do such moves!" Lili exclaimed, watching the synchronized swimming contest.

"Huh? Master?! What THE?!!" Hwoarang couldn't believe in his eyes that his master can do synchronized swimming. So, Hwoarang got stiffen. Lili tried to wake him up.

Lili giggled. "Hwoarang, what is wrong with you?"

Hwoarang snapped out to reality. "Whoa, I can't believe that…"

"Come on, let's watch it!" Lili said as she held his muscular arms to drag him there.

"O-O-okay!"

As the couple went to the edge of the pool to watch the contest, on the other hand, Xiaoyu, is in a bad mood. Christie approached to her. "Xiao, you seem to be in a bad mood today. What's wrong?"

"Huh…umm…it's nothing…" Xiao gave a fake smile to her.

"Aw, c'mon Xiao, you can tell it to me. Just tell me what's going on," Christie said with a smile.

**--TO BE CONTINUED--**

**

* * *

**So, what do you think? Meh, have to work for the next chapter...

Smell ya around, ppl!

-- Miharu (review please...thanks! :D)

Alisa: Oh, I hope I have a perfect guy just like Lili :((

Ahehe, I hope so. For me, you can have : Lars or...hmm...JACK-6, bwahaha...

Alisa: ha ha ha :/ very funny. I mean, Jack-6 was with "Jane" now...

Oh, so you're jealous of her?!

Alisa: No! I don't like him...

I see...you LOVE him?

Alisa: :(( Do you want to wipe your a---

Okay, okay, please tune in for more chapters :DD

Alisa: THAT Bish...OH, bye ppl! :)


	2. More Fun in the Sun!

Okay, so here's the 2nd chapter (Might be long...) for "SUMMER"! And a new company!

--Presenting...the knight in a red armor...LARS XANDERSON!

Lars: I said, it's ALEXANDERSSON!

--Whatever, so how do you feel, being like the "security guard"?

Lars: It sucks. :( That fagget forced me to work on that.

--How did he force you?

Lars: Dunno...all I did is nothing...

---Hmm...anyway let's insert the disclaimer! Take it away, Lars!

Lars: **Harukichi-chan doesn't own Tekken (c) SO BE IT. I can't believe you changed your name :((**

--Yeah, right...On with the story! Woot!

--Paused for 2 minutes--

--What's taking so...LARS! Turn it ON!

Lars: O-oh! Yeah, BOSS! *click*

**

* * *

More Fun in the Sun**

_Last time, Christie saw Xiaoyu was very quiet and seemed to be in a bad mood. So, she tried to talk to her…_

"_What's wrong, Xiao?" Christie asked._

"_Umm…it's nothing…" Xiao gave a fake smile to her._

"_Aw, c'mon Xiao, you can tell it to me. Just tell me what's going on," Christie said with a smile as she held Xiaoyu's shoulders._

…

_._Xiaoyu then, sighed. "It's Jin again,"

"What did Jin do to you? Did he ignore you again?"

"I guess…"Xiaoyu sighed again.

"Don't worry. We can talk to this. I'm going to call the girls to have a girl talk…"

"What?! You're going to share—"

"Trust me, Xiao. These girls are OUR friends, right?"

"Umm…right…"

For that, Christie tried to call Anna and Nina to join their girl talk. But the sisters can't stop on arguing each other in the corner…

"Anna, Nina! I want you to—huh…" Christie stopped.

"You're such a witch, Nina!" Anna yelled.

"Well, you're a bitch…" Nina yelled back.

"Guys, can't you please stop fighting!" Christie shouted at all of them.

"Oh, Christie…why did you come here?" Nina asked.

"I'm here to tell you something…"

After Christie explained the reason, the two sisters agreed and joined the girl talk. Anna decided to invite other girls to join the girl talk. Anna called Asuka and Nina called Lili.

"Hey bitch, come join with us…" Anna said to Asuka.

"Don't call me that, Anna. Take that back!" Asuka yelled at her.

"Okay, okay…sorry for that. My sister and I are used to say those words."

"So, what will I join?"

"Oh just come with us, we'll tell everything…" Anna said as she dragged Asuka to the group.

"Sorry, Steve…" Asuka said.

"Uh, it's okay! Take your time!" Steve said then drinks his juice.

On the other hand, as Nina found Lili and was about to call her, she saw the two old men doing synchronized swimming. So, she forgets on calling Lili on and watched the event.

"Wow, that's unique. We can't even see people doing that." Nina astonished.

"Oh hey, Nina! Glad that you've managed to watch," Lili said, while her arm was linked to Hwoarang's muscular arm.

"Go on, master! Beat the old guy!" Hwoarang cried even though his master is also old.

"Where's your master? Is it the bald one?" Nina asked.

"No, the other one with a ponytail," Hwoarang pointed at Baek, doing the back flip move.

"He's doing great, Hwoarang." Lili said as she hugged his arm tightly as Hwoarang chuckled heartily.

"_My, these two are cute." _Nina thought.

---

"What's taking her so long?!" Anna complained.

"Maybe you should find her. Maybe she's doing something...uh weird." Christie sweat dropped while Xiaoyu remained quiet and still.

"Ugh, alright…"

As Anna got up, she looked everywhere to find her goody two-shoes sister. "Where in the world is that woman?!"

"These unbelievable stunts sure made me hungry!" Lili cried as she rubbed her stomach.

Hwoarang then, looked at her with concern. He then, looked everywhere until he spotted something.

"Hey princess, you want snow cones? I'm buying!" Hwoarang told Lili, giving her a grin. Lili giggled and gave him a nod then, Hwoarang went there to buy snow cones.

"One strawberry and orange flavor…B-Bruce?!" Hwoarang exclaimed as if he was surprised that the vendor was Irvin.

"Coming right up—Hwoarang, why…long time no see!" Bruce said with a sheepish grin.

"Uh, did we just meet yesterday at the park?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I see that you're with Lili…How sweet…" Bruce said as he lean over the counter.

"Y-yeah, thanks," Hwoarang grinned.

"You said strawberry and orange, right? Coming right up…" Bruce stated as he pressed the bell then started making snow cones. While he's at it, he was talking to Hwoarang…

"How many years you've been together, huh?" Bruce said as he shaved the ice.

"Well, about two years...and a half…" Hwoarang said shyly while twiddling his fingers.

"That's so great! Man, I guess you really love her with your whole heart. That's what girls wanted! Oh, I hope I could be you…"

"Eh, thanks again. Uh…why?"

"I've been through many girls but ended up so quickly," Bruce said with disappointment.

"Damn, that's too bad. Is it because you chose the wrong girl or is it because you didn't know how to handle?"

"I guess I prefer that I didn't know how to handle it. I'm so clumsy. I can't stop it…"

"Then, stop thinking that you're too clumsy. Try to be sweet or become loyal like visiting her everyday or sometimes go on a date…"

"And how about the…the…"

"Umm…the what?"

"Oh, you know…the k-k-k…"

"Karma? Knockout? Kangaroo?"

"The KISS! Damn it!" Bruce yelled then sweat dropped.

"Oh…the kiss…Hmm, I don't remember. But, just keep yourself cool. Relax and just hang out with her always. Well, if you think that I may not be smart but…I know what love is."

"Aw, that's sweet and poetic! Here ya go, dude! Oh, thanks for the tips. It was a big help for me…" Bruce uttered as he gave two medium cups of snow cones.

"Uh, sure, sure…" Hwoarang replied as he waved goodbye and went to Lili.

---

Meanwhile, outside the resort, Heihachi was trying to infiltrate the area. The first plan is to get Kuma from the area. But how can he do it?

'_Since Kuma didn't accompany me, I'm going to get him to be with me." _Heihachi thought the plan.

As he was heading through the door, he wore an OBVIOUS disguise to fool the security guard. Sadly, the security guard was sharp as an eagle. He knows what's obvious and knows what's not.

Heihachi's disguise was his tiger-striped tuxedo, with white slacks. For his face, he wore a fake mustache (still with a tag price on it) and a fedora hat, then a briefcase. As he enters the door, the security guard was looking at him intently.

"Sir, are you invited in this party?" asked Lars, the security guard, crossing his arms to him.

"Why, why…Yes, of course!" Heihachi said in a different voice.

"Hmm…I don't see fighters with that kind mustache in the Iron Fist Tournament," Lars said, as he felt something fishy about that man.

"Uh, maybe we didn't encounter yet! I-I'm ah…Hitachi! Nice to meet you," Heihachi said, and then chuckled, giving his hand to Lars. Suddenly, the mustache accidentally dropped on the ground. Heihachi then, covered his mouth with his hand. Lars knew who that guy was.

"Tsk, tsk…You're busted now, _Heihachi_." Lars said as he holds his fist with his other hand.

After the moment of time for knocking "Hitachi" down, he stepped on the semi-unconscious man then called Lee with his cell phone.

"Yo bro, I've stopped the "intruder". Send him a medic," Lars said as his hair flies away within the wind.

"For the last time, don't call me BRO, okay? Call me boss. And that old fart doesn't need a medic." Lee scowled as he fixed his sunglasses on his eyes.

"Okay, BOSS. What should I do with him?" Lars said as he removes his foot on Heihachi and walked away.

"Just let him lay there. Make sure he didn't escape," Lee said with a mischievous smile.

"Roger th—"Lars stopped talking as he saw nothing on the ground. He lost Heihachi. He thought that he was already unconscious but Heihachi just played dead.

"What, did you let him GO?!" Lee growled.

"Actually, bro—I mean boss, I-l didn't let him go, I-I just…" Lars stuttered.

"Oh, stop your babbling mouth and continue what you are doing." Lee immediately hung up his phone and grimaced until he became calm and took a sip on his grape juice. _'That old fart,'_

Furthermore, Lars hung up the phone and put it on his pocket. He wondered if what does his "other" brother doing in the party.

---

In the resort, there was a black haired man with a spike on the back with glowing red eye on his left, standing, holding a tray and wearing a bowtie on his neck and black shorts. That guy was Kazuya, the personal waiter of Lee.

'_How dare he make me as a servant?' _He growled.

For that, Lee called Kazuya. Then, Kazuya growled as if he didn't feel liking his job. He didn't want to be in the party. He's sort of a party-pooper.

"Oh, waiter…" Lee called with a 'gay' voice.

Kazuya then, approached to him with wrath on his face and grunted. "What…do…YOU WANT?!"

Lee smirked and chuckled. "Tequila sunset, please and please don't add orange juice on it. I don't like orange juices."

'_What is he? I mean, is he trying to make fool of me? Orange juice is the main ingredient of tequila sunset! Is he stupid or gay?" _Kazuya thought aloud.

"Are you NUTS?! No orange jui—"

"Why are you standing there? Do you want to be killed?" Lee said indignantly as he showed his remote to Kazuya. Kazuya knows when Lee pushed the button in the remote, the bow tie that Kazuya's wearing will self-destruct, making him killed in action.

'_He's always cutting what I am saying," _Kazuya scowled.

Kazuya puzzled and sighed. "Oh fine, fine…I'll get it for you."

Lee then, put the remote on the table and slouched back to his lounge chair. _'Excellent,'_

---

While Nina was enjoying watching the synchronized swimming, Anna was still finding for her. She's finding her for a half-hour. She's very distressed and increasing her mood to kill her.

"Oh, that crazy motherfu—Huh?" Anna cut up as she finally saw Nina, amused by the two old men in the swimming pool. When she's at it, she ran to her and pushed her to the pool.

SPLASH!

Then, Nina rose from the water below and spitted the water inside her mouth at Anna face.

"M-MY MAKE-UP!" Anna shouted furiously then glared at Nina.

"Good thing I didn't wear make-up today. Sorry for you," Nina said while doing random gestures to tease Anna.

"You bitch…" Anna mumbled then jumped to her in the pool and started pulling her blonde hair. Then, Nina slapped her face then pinched her face.

"You bastard…" Nina winced as they continue to fight in the water. The two old competitive men stopped as they saw them fighting. The crowd also watched them quarreling. Then, they approached to them to stop them from fighting.

"Hey, stop!" Baek shouted as he held one of their arms.

"You're ruining our contest!" Wang yelled as he also tried to stop them.

"You see! It's because of you the event was ruined!" Nina shouted.

"Why me? Didn't Christie tell you to call Lili?!" Anna shouted back.

"Yay—I mean, what for?" Lili blurted out.

"They can't stop!" Baek grunted.

"Call the lifeguard for me, will ya?" Wang favored Baek as he grunted because of the two sisters.

"Hwoarang, call the lifeguard!" Baek yelled at his pupil, who is watching the fight scene.

"Yes, master." Hwoarang retorted as he ran to the lifeguard who didn't know what's happening.

"I told you that you should do that not your child!" Wang said furiously to Baek.

"Sorry but it's too hard to go up from here. And wait, he's not my child. He's my student."

"…Right." Wang muttered as the two continued to hold the two fighting.

---

"Yo, lifeguard! Wake up!" Hwoarang yelled at Lei, sleeping and holding an empty bottle of beer.

"Wake UP, DAMMIT!" Hwoarang shouted as he shook him all over again. Then, he finally made him awake. Lei was dumbfounded then scratched his head. "This is Lei Wulong! I have a suspect in custo—oh, Hwoarang! What's up?" Lei waved at him with stupidity.

"What…? Come down and check what's happening in the pool," Hwoarang said while firmly holding Lei's shoulders.

"Wha…They're just having fun. Just don't be a party pooper," Lei said with a funny tone and hiccupped.

"NO, they're fighting and you got to stop them," Hwoarang said as he shook Lei back and forth.

"I'm still busy, sorry…g'night." Lei mumbled as he closed his eyes then fell asleep.

Hwoarang put his palm on his face then went down and ran to the crowd. _'Oh great, I've just talked to a drunken man,'_

---

"That's it; I've been waiting for this 'girl' talk for an hour ago! Where are those two flirtatious sisters?" Christie complained as she scratched her chestnut hair. Xiaoyu trembled and hugged her knees, wanting to end the problem.

"What's happening today? Seems like there's trouble," Asuka said, pointing at the crowd.

"They're quarreling again. I knew it…" Christie sighed.

---

"Damn, there's no end to this!" Wang grunted and winced, holding the two quarreling sisters who couldn't fight.

"Hwoarang! Where's the lifeguard?!" Baek shouted.

"He's drunk," Hwoarang said as he gazed on the ground.

"That figures. Call detective Wulong!" Baek commanded.

"Like I said, he's drunk." Hwoarang replied.

"You didn't even call him yet! Call him now!"

"I SAID HE'S DRUNK. Detective Lei is a lifeguard,"

"Oh, right…Hmm, call Heihachi!" Baek shouted as he pointed at Jinpachi, applying a pain-reliever on his back.

"That's JINPACHI, ya dolt!" Wang yelled at Baek.

"No time for correction, just call him!" Baek exclaimed.

"Oh, there's no time to call someone! We are the only ones who can stop these two!"

"STOP HOLDING OUR ARMS, YA OLD FARTS!" Anna shouted at them.

"STOP BEING SO LOUD, ANNA! IT HURTS MY EAR DRUM!" Nina shouted at Anna.

"WELL YOU TOO, NINA! YOU'RE ALSO LOUD!" Baek shouted at Nina.

"AAAGH! HOLD YOUR BABBLING MOUTH, BAEK! YOU'RE ALSO LOUD!" Wang shouted at Baek.

---

In a nipa hut, there are two friends concentrating on their meditation. Julia then was trying to focus but seems it's very difficult because of those shouting and quarreling.

"Zaffy, I…I can't concentrate well," Julia said with difficulty, while her eyes were closed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Julia?" Zafina inquired while her eyes were also closed.

"Uh, you think that someday, I'll be the next Tomb Raider?" Julia opened her eyes, looking and grinning at her.

"No, we're going to stop the chaos over there," Zafina said as she opened her eyes and stood up.

"Okay, let's do it,"

---

For the moment, Kazuya finally made his way to the bar. Then, he saw the bartender, Alisa, with an intent look on his face. _"This girl must be an acquaintance of Jin. Hmm…"_

"Are you the newest robot created by professor B?" Kazuya asked the girl.

"Professor B? Who's professor B?" Alisa wondered.

"Ugh, never mind. Anyway, serve me a tequila sunrise, please…" Kazuya ordered.

"Okay, coming right up." Alisa chirped then picked a glass.

"Don't add an orange juice."

"Huh? But that cocktail usually has—"

"I know. Just do it,"

"Alright…" Alisa muttered then started making the cocktail. She moves faster than any other bartenders out there. Kazuya was amazed. He's sure that this girl was actually a creation of doctor Bosconovitch.

"Here you go, tequila sunrise...without orange juice," Alisa grinned as she served the cocktail in a glass with a sliced lemon on the side and put a bendy straw on it.

"Thank you," Kazuya said as he went off.

"Come again, sir."

---

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THE RUCKUS?!" Julia shouted out loud in the crowd as the two friends approached in the incident.

"Sshh! You're too loud," Marduk blurted out.

"Huh? Oh, they're quarreling again." Julia said as she pointed at the certain incident.

"Don't worry. If we can't stop this by wasting our saliva, let's use this device," Zafina said as she let out the 'device' in her fanny pack which she was talking about.

"Uh, but that's an orb, not a device," Julia corrected.

"Just watch and learn how to use this 'device'," Zafina uttered once again as she tapped the orb on her hand. Then suddenly, the orb created a huge wave and she raised it on mid-air.

"Zaffy, that looks so…"

"What? Pretty? Cute? Charming?" Zafina said.

"No, dangerous! It may affect the nature, too!"

"Don't worry about nature, this device is environmental friendly," Zafina said with a smile as she hold the 'device' up in the air.

"It might look so safe in the environment but it might harm people!" Julia exclaimed with concern.

"Just relax, Julia. Watch what will happen."

As the orb continues to vibrate, the clouds turned gray, it affected the mood of the people, and the two stopped fighting and started to calm down. The other people slipped on the ground eventually to fall asleep.

--After few seconds--

In the vast resort, the party-people were on the ground, semi-unconscious. The clouds became blue and the sun was still there, shining and shimmering. The music stopped, and the water remained calm and clear. The place was very quiet until they become cool and ready to party again.

"Ah, peace and quiet," Zafina said as she raised her arms sideward in the air and felt relaxed.

"Zaffy, please don't do that again," Julia said as she shook the topic off.

"Julia, I will do that for those who need harmony and peace, like you."

"But, parties don't need peace. I also just wanted to stop those two fighting. Turns out, it ended up into a boring place,"

Zafina approached to her and held her shoulders. "Sorry about that, Julia. But, I'm doing the benefit of the doubt. I know it's too much that people were also affected. So let's face it, we've resolved the conflict. It's done and…done."

Julia sighed. "Okay, just to be sure that you're doing what we want to achieve,"

Zafina nodded. "Thanks for understanding me, Julia."

"Understand you? For what?"

"Ugh, nevermind…"

"Hey guys! I hope you join our 'girl' talk. We need more girls." Lili came to them surprisingly.

"Girl talk? Are you in, Zaffy?" Julia glanced at Zafina.

"Hmm…well, let 'er rip," Zafina said.

"Oh goody, let's go then."

---

As Kazuya woke up from unconsciousness, he was relieved that the cocktail wasn't spilled up and was still fixed. He then, approached to Lee.

"Ah, thank you, _dear good brother_," Lee thanked in an alluring tone.

"You're…NOT welcome." Kazuya scowled and grunted. Lee smirked as he put his sunglasses on his eyes and fixed it.

"That's why I like my brother. Loving me like a father," Lee chuckled as he drinks the cocktail.

Kazuya grunted and scowled more, and clenched his fists harder, wanting to kill him. _'That faggot was a SUPER FAGGOT!"_

Unfortunately, Lee felt something on what his drinking.

"Is this...tequila SUNSET?!" He cried out of the blue.

**--TO BE CONTINUED-- :D :P**

**

* * *

**

Lars: Why did I REMOVE my foot on the unconscious old fart?!

--*Shrugs* anyways, thanks for taking your time, Lars.

Lars: I can't believe that...HEIHACHI's my father?!

--Yeah, so be it. How did you know?

Lars: Just went to TekkenPedia. :)

--Right. That's so weird. Heihachi doesn't look like you. Only the spikes were only inherited.

Lars: Still, I can't believe that...that old man is my father...I should have known...

--Don't worry, Lars. Did you know that Jin is your nephew?

Lars: I DON'T CARE. He's also a Mishima!

--He's KAZAMA.

Lars: Still, he has the BLOOD of Mishima!

--You're also part of their family tree, y'know...

Lars: What...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.....

*COVERS HIS MOUTH WITH SCOTCH TAPE...VERY CHEAP...*

--Okay guys, tune in for the last chapter for SUMMER! :D

R & R...

Smell ya later :)

- Harukichi (formerly Miharu) :3


End file.
